


Аутоэротическая асфиксия

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Guro, Other, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: – Ты только, когда я кончу, из петли меня достань, ладно? – заключила Рин. – Эй, ты вообще слушаешь?





	Аутоэротическая асфиксия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autoerotic asphyxiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711654) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 
  * Inspired by [Невинность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711459) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Рин даже не удивилась, когда войдя в их с братом спальню, застала его за компьютером, играющим в какую-то онлайн-игру. «Танки мира» или как-то так она, кажется, называлась. И что такого интересного может быть в этих неуклюжих коробках из ржавого металла?  
– Эй, Лен, – сказала Рин. – Есть минута?  
– Да, конечно, – ответил Лен, не отвлекаясь экрана, где пытался выцелить уязвимое место противника.  
– Я хочу попробовать придушиться во время мастурбации, – сказала Рин, указывая на свой шейный платок, впрочем Лен всё равно не смотрел. – Флауэр сказала, что это очень приятно.  
– Ага, – кивнул Лен, наконец совершая выстрел. – В яблочко! – воскликнул он, когда снаряд попал точно в цель, поджигая вражеский танк.  
– Ты только, когда я кончу, из петли меня достань, ладно? – заключила Рин. – Эй, ты вообще слушаешь?  
– Конечно, Рин, – ответил Лен, спеша сменить позицию своего танка после того, как его обнаружили. – Как скажешь.  
Видя, что Лен как обычно настолько погрузился в игру, что не обращал никакого внимания на его слова, Рин подумала было дёрнуть его за плечи, чтобы вернуть из виртуального мира в реальный. Но она знала, что он только станет жаловаться, что она помешала его игре, так что она же ещё и виноватой останется. Конечно, как вариант, Рин могла просто подождать, пока у Лена бой закончится, но её очень не хотелось продолжать потакать этой его раздражающей привычке. И тогда Рин подумала: что если она притворится, будто приняла его машинальные положительные ответы всерьёз и в самом деле себя задушит, как будто будучи уверенной, что Лен её спасёт? Тогда, если он найдёт её уже мёртвой, это послужит ему хорошим уроком слушать, когда с ним разговаривают. Ну а даже если он её всё-таки вытащит из петли, то Рин всё равно получит удовольствие от мастурбации, как и планировала с самого начала. Так что в любом случае хуже не будет.  
– Ну я на тебя рассчитываю, – последний раз предупредила Рин. – Твоя проблема будет, если я умру, не моя.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, сестрёнка, – ответил Лен. – Чёрт, какая у них арта меткая… – прокомментировал он, когда артудар пришёлся в опасной близости от его танка.  
Да уж, не стоило рассчитывать, что он её спасёт… Но для Рин доверить кому-то свою жизнь и не означало уверенность в том, что он её спасут. Для неё это значило, что она не обидится, даже если не спасут. И Лен, её брат-близнец, её вторая половина, был единственным, кому она могла доверять в таком смысле.

…

Рин закрыла дверь спальни и присела на корточки рядом. Сначала она ослабила платок на шее, потом зацепила его заднюю часть за ручку двери, и наконец снова завязала, на этот рад прямо под челюстью и настолько туго, насколько получалось без того, чтобы придушить себя раньше времени. Рин снова глянула на Лена, отмечая, что как она со своего места может легко видеть его и даже дурацкую игру у него на экране, так же и он смог бы легко увидеть её, если бы только удосужился хотя бы на секунду отвести взгляд от виртуальных танков взрывающихся на пиксели на цифровом поле боя и оглянуться на свою реальную сестру-близнеца из плоти и крови, собирающуюся всамделишно повеситься всего в паре метров прямо у него за спиной. Он, правда, мог бы также её заметить, если бы вдруг собрался пойти в туалет или попить – Рин ведь загораживала собой единственный выход из комнаты, – но большой стакан свежей парной мочи у Лена на столе уверил её, что ни того, ни другого ему в ближайшее время не захочется. Вот и замечательно: значит если Рин умрёт, то это будет целиком вина Лена, которому ничто не мешало заметить и спасти её, а если вдруг будет спасена, в чём она, правда, сильно сомневалась, то это тоже будет целиком заслуга Лена, сподобившегося намеренно обернуться в её сторону, а не просто счастливая случайность. И так, убедившись, что всё по-честному, Рин со спокойной совестью выпрямила ноги вдоль пола. Туго завязанный платок не позволял её попе достать до пола, так что практически весь вес Рин оказался на её шее. Ткань впилась в шею Рин, перекрывая поток крови к мозгу, и она немедленно почувствовала возбуждение от удушения. Вспомнив, зачем она вообще эти занялась помимо показательного урока для Лена, Рин раздвинула ноги и принялась руками за дело между ними. Она сама не успела заметить, как её щёлочка намокла, так что два пальца запросто скользнули внутрь, пока другой рукой Рин игралась со своим клитором. Туманное состояние от нехватки воздуха действительно сильно изменяло ощущения. Всё вокруг вдруг стало таким далёким и не имеющим никакого значения, будто было из совершенно другой реальности. Рин видела, как Лен продолжал играть в свою дурацкую игру и слышала, как он комментировал бой, судя по всему считая, что Рин сидит на кровати и смотрит как он играет, но всё это не ощущалось настоящим. Хотя сама Рин осознавала, что это реальность, но её лишённый кислорода мозг продолжал настаивать, что это не более, чем грёзы наяву, и Рин была слишком занята своей щёлочкой, чтобы бороться с этим наваждением. В то же время, покуда внешний мир почти что закрылся от восприятия, оставшись без такого отвлечения ощущения от самого тела Рин усилились на порядок. Никогда раньше каждое лёгкое прикосновение не вызывало такой сильной стимуляции. Не говоря уже о такой яростной мастурбации, какой сейчас предавалась Рин, сама не заметив засунув уже целых четыре пальца, всего в одном шаге от своего первого фистинга. А, но если Лен так и не заметит её положения, то он будет также и последним, не так ли? Было бы жалко упустить скорее всего единственный шанс. Так что Рин сжала руку в кулак и стала вдавливать со всей силы в уже довольно широко открывшуюся щёлочку. Силы было не много, так как её тело было уже на волоске от смерти, но в то же время ей не нужно было сдерживаться из страха навредить себе. В конце концов, любые повреждения скорее всего не будут иметь последствий, так как не было похоже, чтобы Лен собирался её спасать, а любая боль в текущем состоянии только добавит ощущениям огоньку. Кроме того, от возбуждения щёлочка Рин стала мокрее и пластичнее, чем когда либо, так что в конце концов половые губы поддались и кулак шустро скользнул внутрь сразу по запястье. Ощущение этого ударило Рин словно молния боли и удовольствия. Такая резкая и сильная стимуляция немедленно довела Рин до оргазма. Всё её тело стало безумно трястись от смеси смертной агонии и спазмов оргазма, и кулак в процессе выскочил, оставив щёлку Рин широко раскрытой. А вслед за кулаком из её тела вырвался поток мочи, стремительно растекаясь по полу. Но даже когда Рин в конвульсиях шлёпала по образовавшейся луже руками и ногами, Лен был слишком поглощён игрой, чтобы обернуться на шум, скорее всего считая, что Рин просто как обычно мастурбировала на кровати после того, как ей надоело наблюдать за его игрой. К слову о мастурбации, Флауэр была права: ощущения получились сильнее, чем что-либо, что Рин когда-либо испытывала. Когда после того, что казалось вечностью, тело Рин наконец успокоилось и обмякло, она чувствовала себя полностью удовлетворённой и ничуть не жалела о собственной смерти. В конце концов, Лен её совершенно заслужил.

...

Перед тем, как Рин погрузилась во тьму, последним, что она успела увидеть, был победный триумф брата. Хотя это была всего лишь игра, он был так в таком неподдельном восторге от этой игрушечной победы. Какая же глупость… и всё-таки, своей последней в жизни мыслью, Рин вдруг обнаружила, что уже вовсе не была раздражена Леном. Какими бы бессмысленными она не считала видеоигры в целом и эту в частности, вид её близнеца получающего такое удовольствие безусловно заставлял Рин забыть любые обиды и просто радоваться за него. Пусть даже Лен был так безнадёжно увлечён играми, что не заметил смерть Рин прямо у себя за спиной, она не могла заставить себя злиться на него, когда он излучал такую искреннюю радость. Она всё ещё надеялась, что её смерть научит его обращать больше внимания на реальный мир, но теперь она желала этого не из вредности, а только от чистой любви. И когда Рин вспомнила, что Лен был её второй половиной и позволила себе разделить счастье брата, то её душа наполнилась таким глубоким и значимым удовлетворением, что последний оргазм её умирающего тела не шёл ни в какое сравнение. И так, примирившись с собственными чувствами, Рин умерла в состоянии истинного блаженства.

...

– Так что ты хотела сказать, Рин? – спросил Лен, впервые отведя взгляд от экрана, но лишь пустые безжизненные глаза смотрели на него в ответ.  
– Эм, Рин? – Лен подошёл к сестре, небрежно ступая босыми ногами по большой луже мочи, что она оставила на полу. – Ты себя убила? – озадаченно спросил он, опускаясь на колени и протянув руку к мёртвому, но такому умиротворённому лицу Рин.  
Может, иногда он и мог настолько увлечься играми, что не замечал её, но никогда для Лена не было ничего важнее, чем его сестра-близнец. Он ценил её, свою вторую половину, больше жизни, и не важно, была ли это его жизнь или чья-то ещё, пусть даже её собственная. И если Рин решила с жизнью покончить, то Лен это примет безусловно. Поэтому, нежно гладя ещё тёплую щёку Рин, Лену даже в голову не приходило горевать и печалиться. Ему только было любопытно почему она это сделала. А может, она ему сказала, пока он не обращал внимания? Но она же знала, как сильно он мог погрузиться в игру, так что если не стала убеждаться, что он её услышал, то это не могло быть что-то важное. Наверное, какой-то пустяк, который по мнению Рин он всё равно бы не потрудился запомнить. Ну а раз так, то и волноваться об этом не стоило. Можно было вернуться к более насущным проблемам. А именно: ивент на удовенную экспу за все бои заканчивался сегодня ночью, и Лен собирался по полной использовать оставшееся время. Так что он оставил тело Рин на месте и вернулся за компьютер. Предстояла долгая ночь. Освежившись глотком мочи из стакана, Лен в очередной раз нажал большую красную кнопку. В бой! 

...

– Ах, ты и впрямь безнадёжен… – сказала бы Рин самым любящим тоном, если бы только Лен мог её услышать. Но она уже научилась спокойно воспринимать, когда брат её не обращает на неё внимания. Покуда она могла быть рядом и разделять его радости, а буде таковые случатся, и печали, Рин не имела ничего против того, что он и вовсе не был более способен замечать её присутствие. Так что она подплыла по воздуху поближе к Лену и уставилась вместе с ним на экран, теперь уже с искренним интересом. В бой!


End file.
